Songe d'une nuit d'été
by kaga78
Summary: Une petite douceur au clair de lune


Rating : M

J'ai écrit cette petite nouvelle pleine de douceur en peu de temps. Elle s'adapte à n'importe quel personnage de n'importe quel type de fanfic. J'ai choisi de la mettre dans Saint Seiya.

**SONGE D'UNE NUIT D'ETE**

Durant les nuits d'été, j'aime m'installer dans le jardin éclairé par la lune. Je m'allonge sur l'herbe devenu fraîche avec l'arrivée de la nuit. Je suis juste en boxer afin d'en apprécier toute sa texture. Une petite brise passe doucement et caresse mon visage. Je ferme les yeux et respire l'air emplit de douces odeurs. Je suis bien.

Une odeur ambrée envahit mes narines, une odeur virile. Je sais que tu arrives mais je garde les yeux fermés, ton odeur me donnant des frissons dans tout le corps. J'aime cette sensation.

Je sais que tu t'es arrêté à l'entrée du jardin et que tu m'observes, tu me laisses toujours un peu de temps pour moi dans ce paradis que j'ai créé de mes mains.

J'entends tes pas dans l'herbe, tu es pieds nus, tes pas sont légers. Tu t'assois à côté de moi et me caresse doucement les cheveux. Tes gestes sont doux et légers.

Ta main descend sur le côté de mon visage, je fais en sorte de pas bouger la tête, et atteint mon cou, elle longe ma clavicule nue et continue sur mon bras, jusqu'à ma main qui se trouve prise au piège de la tienne. Comme un rituel entre nous, tu sais que j'aime ses gestes doux de ta part.

Je me tourne doucement, sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux et mets ma tête sur tes genoux. Ton autre main se pose au creux de mes reins et entame un doux massage.

Nous restons ainsi quelques minutes qui me semblent une éternité tellement c'est plaisant de rester comme ça avec toi.

J'ouvre les yeux après cette période de quiétude et tourne mon visage vers toi. Tu as la tête légèrement en arrière, les yeux fermés à profiter de cette petite brise estivale. Tu as dû me sentir bouger car tu penches ta tête vers moi et tu me regardes. Je vois de la tendresse dans ton regard avec une pointe de désir.

Je me redresse et mes lèvres se rapprochent des tiennes comme attirés par un aimant. Le baiser est papillon, puis tendre mais ferme. Tu m'attires un peu plus dans tes bras et me positionne sur tes genoux, les jambes de chaque côté de ton corps musclé à souhait.

Notre baiser s'enflamme et devient passionné. Nous nous séparons à bout de souffle, mais tes lèvres ont décidé d'aller explorer mon cou et ma clavicule. Je me cambre sous tes baisers.

Tu nous bascules et tu me rallonges dans l'herbe afin de pouvoir avoir un libre accès à mon corps. Tes lèvres continuent l'exploration de mon corps, que tu connais par cœur mais que tu aimes redécouvrir à chaque fois. Mes yeux se ferment à nouveau et je me cambre sous l'assaut de tes lèvres sur mon téton. Je me sens durcir, mon corps n'est plus que lave en fusion.

Tes mains ne restent pas sans action et me caressent. Je les sens descendre pour atteindre mon boxer que tu enlèves doucement. Je relève mes jambes pour t'aider, alors que tes lèvres continuent leur exploration.

Une de tes mains vient se poser sur ma hanche et l'autre se pose sur mon sexe, déjà bien tendu. Tu commences de doux va-et-vient dessus. Tes lèvres descendent à mon nombril puis à mon pubis où elles viennent remplacer ta main.

Je suis au bord de la rupture. Je suis bien, trop bien. J'éjacule dans ta bouche et tu avales ma semence.

Tu remontes et m'embrasses, je me goûte moi-même. Tu me tends tes doigts, que je suce abondamment. Tu m'embrasses encore et encore pour me détendre, même si je n'en ai pas besoin avec toi et tu m'insères un premier doigt. Tu me prépares doucement avec tes doigts.

- Viens, je suis prêt.

Ce sont les seules paroles murmurées depuis le début de la nuit.

Tu retires tes doigts et te positionne à l'entrée de mon antre. Tu t'insères doucement. Je frissonne dans tes bras de plaisir. Tu t'arrêtes pour me permettre de me faire à toi, mais je n'ai pas envie de rester ainsi. Un mouvement de hanche te fait commencer tes va-et-vient.

Nous nous mettons en symbiose, nos corps bougent ensemble et nous atteignons la jouissance ensemble en murmurant nos prénoms mutuels.

Nous restons quelques minutes à reprendre notre souffle avant de nous séparer. Tu t'allonges à mes côté.

La lune éclaire nos corps en sueur mais nous sommes bien. Nous nous regardons, pas besoin de parler, nos sentiments se lisent dans nos yeux.

Je me sens épuisé par cette douce nuit. Je sens mes yeux se fermer. Tu te lèves et tu me prends dans tes bras pour rejoindre notre lit.

Seule la lune a vu notre amour et est la garante de notre secret.


End file.
